The present invention is concerned with a combination boarding ladder and slide adapted for use by pets as well as people. More particularly, it is concerned with a system having a slide with a removable bed ladder and a ramp with treads.
Boarding ladders are commonly employed to provide vertical access via a series of rungs or steps. When used in association with watercraft, boarding ladders permit swimmers and divers to board the craft directly from the water. While such ladders generally provide suitable access for people, they are not particularly well-suited for use by animals such as dogs. Because dogs are quadrupeds with generally horizontal spines, they are not well adapted for the upright climbing movements necessary to ascend a ladder. In addition, because dog paws are much shorter in length than human feet, dogs lack the ability to maintain balance on the rungs of conventional boarding ladders. Such ladders also generally include open riser type treads, which present a risk of falling for dogs. Their short paws necessitate use of closed risers with relatively shallow treads in order to prevent forward slippage between the treads.
Slides are commonly employed to provide a quick, slippery descent via a relatively gradual slope. When used in a marine environment, slides enable people and animals to descend by sliding directly into the water. However, because they are slippery and lack footholds, they do not provide corresponding boarding access.
Accordingly, there is a need for a boarding ladder that enables vertical circulation between a boat and the water for both people and pets. The boarding ladder should have a gradual slope of ascent and relatively narrow footholds suitable for dogs to climb from the water without lifting assistance. It should also be removable from the supporting structure so that it can be stowed when not in use.